User blog:Kaiser of Metcalfer/Easterling cataraphacts vs Byzantine cataraphacts
in the first battle of the season the heavy cavalry of two great empires the Easterling cataraphacts: frantic followers of Suron and heavy calvary of Rhun vs the Byzantine cataraphacts: protector's of the Byzantine empire and destroyers of the emperor's foes the easterling cataraphact the Byzantine cataraphact the battle shall be 5 on 5 and each warrior is on horseback voting will end on monday the 6th Battle: Easterling's: ///// Byzantines:///// Out on a group of grassy hills a group of Byzantine catarphact's wonder aimlessly while trying to figure out how they got there. "Tbirues do know where we are going" "no captain, I haven't seen anything like this in all my travels" "this is worrisome" "sir, look up there" each of the catarphact's look up at the top of a hill where five golden looking warriors rode on top of armoured horse's "they look like eastern catarphact's, they could be Muslim heretics trying reach Byzantium" "I do not believe they are Muslims, look at there banner" on the banner there was a large red eye surrounded by words that where defently not Arabic "they must be some pagan tribe from the north, they seem not to have noticed us, let us notch our arrows" on top of the hill five confused Easterling catarphact's where also wandering around the strange land they have been transported to, they all became startled when they heard a large shout and the whistling of arrows, instinctually they raised the shield's towards the noise, three of the five arrows missed but two hit a young easterling in the throat and right leg before he could get a shield in place. Easterling's: //// Byzantines:///// The remaining Easterling's look first at there fallen comrade then at the strange armoured men charging them up the hill on there horse's, with a series of shouts praising Sauron they charged down the hill, one of the easterling's jumped onto his feet on top of the horse notching a arrow into his bow, praying dark prayers to Sauron for his arrow hitting his target he let lose his at a Byzantine in front of him, to stunned by seeing the gold armoured warrior standing on top the horse could not react quick anoth to dodge to arrow which had gone threw his right eye killing him instantly, thanking Sauron with his shot he could not react quick anoth to stop a Byzantine spear going threw his stomach jolting him off his horse and crashing onto the ground. Easterling's: /// Byzantines://// Another easterling witnessing his fellow warrior been impaled charged his horse straight to the closest Byzantine, hang lineing him with his shield breaking the warriors neck. Easterling's: /// Byzantines:/// Filled with blood lust he charged the next enemy warrior armed with a mace, drawing his falcion he urged his horse faster until the enemy warrior threw his mace breaking the knee of the easterling's horse throwing him off and breaking his back against a rock. Easterling's: // Byzantines:/// The Easterling captain then charged the man known as Tbirues, Tbirues did not stand a chance as the easterling captain swung his halberd at Tbirues face breaking his lower jaw and knocking Tbirues off his horse, dismounting from his own horse and then began walking to Tbirues who was currently rolling ground screaming in pain, the easterling begun mocking the man before stabbing the spear end of the halberd into the man's chest ending his screams, the man's friend saw his friend die and wanted revenge, he then charged screaming in anger towards the easterling captain swinging his sword around his head, once he was at the enemy warrior he swung his sword at him who expertly dodged it and used the hook on his halberd to pull the man off his horse, getting back onto his feet agin he charged the skilled warrior screaming like a lunatic waving his sword around, the easterling used his halberd to block the sword, upon his halberd braking he threw the two parts of the halberd at the enraged Greek, the Greek warrior swung again and again at the easterling, each time he dodged the blade until he grabbed the mans sword arm breaking it with a well timed swing of his fist to the elbow, he then silenced the screaming man with a armoured elbow to his face breaking his nose then finishing off the man by redirecting his sword into his stomach killing him. Easterling's: // Byzantines:/ The easterling captain turn's to see his last man fighting the enemy captain, both trading blows until the Byzantine captain get's a lucky shot lacerates the Easterling's throat. Easterling's: / Byzantines:/ After watching the dead man slump off his horse, the Byzantine turns his head to see the last Easterling standing with Tbirues and Basil laying dead at his feet, with a kick to the side he sends his horse on towards the enemy captain, the easterling captain then picks up Tbirues spear and throws at his enemy, knocking him off his horse, picking him self up the captain hears the easterling draw his falcion which he replies by picking up his sparthar and round shield then issuing a challenge towards the easterling, the easterling understands the gesture and the charges the Byzantine with both his hands on his falcion. The two exchange blows for the next six minutes until the easterling captain manged to get behind the Byzantine and swung his sword at the back of the chain mail covered neck, breaking the man's neck. Easterling's: / Byzantines: Category:Blog posts